sableknollfandomcom-20200213-history
Base Classes
The base classes are the 14 classes readily available for any player to play when they start a new character. The two categories these classes fall into are combat classes and mage classes. The division is as such: Combat Classes: Archer, Assassin, Barbarian, Monk, Rogue, and Scout Mage Classes: Bard, Cleric, Druid, Elementalist, Enchanter, Necromancer, and Shaman Combat Classes Combat classes is one of the two class categories into which both base and prestige classes are sorted. These classes focus on a smaller range of abilites and traits than mage classes, but are supplimented with a broader range of weapons, shields, and wearable armor. Another benefit is that while mages must remain in place and have a free hand to cast spells, combat classes have no such restrictions with their abilities. Base Combat Classes Archer Class Archers are the class most heavily featuring the bow and arrows or crossbow and bolts. They focus on dealing damage from a range, and have many archery supplimenting abilities and traits such as being able to destroy weapons with diamond arrows, being able to wound multiple targets with a single shot, or being able to climb out of range of melee attacks to name a few. Assassin Class The assassin class is marked mostly by its ability to kill quickly without detection. Their abilities include being able to sneak around without being seen, the ability to assassinate an enemy without sacrificing concealment, and the capability to poison opponents, setting them up for a death without the need for a killing blow. Barbarian Class Barbarians are renowned for their raw offensive power. They fight in close with their opponents, tearing through armor and putting down the opponent despite defenses raised against them. They have a fairly substantial list of usable equipment, and their abilities include the ability to deal two extra points of damage while rampaging at the cost of having to attack anyone within 10 feet, being able to cleave 2 points of damage which can transfer between hit zones, and being able to shatter opponents' weapons, armor, and shields. Monk Class The Monk class is one of the most resilient of the combat classes, balancing offense and defense well despite its lack of armor allowance. They hold a varied set of abilities that range from combative and defensive to hindering and revealing. They are capable of stunning their opponents in combat, resisting attempts to control their actions, and even ignore armor with precise strikes and brace against damage. Rogue Class Rogues are the dirty fighters and the clever manipulators of the combat classes. They aren't afraid to get a little dirty or break a few eggs to achieve their goals. Their equipment availability is fairly varied, and their abilities include being able to steal weapons or items, blinding a foe temporarily, and being able to trap your foes in place for a short period of time. Scout Class The scout class is a true jack of all trades. With a wide array of equipment and a variety of useful abilities, what it lacks in brute force it makes up for in situational advantage and preparedness. They can weild both melee and ranged weaponry, and their abilities include traits allowing you to ignore hinderances of aquatic terrain and ground based traps, the ability to track hidden enemies, and capabilities to heal wounds and cure diseases and poisons. Warrior Class Warriors are easily the most heavily fortified of the combat base classes. They can barricade themselves behind up to five points of armor while weilding almost all forms of melee weaponry and shields. They are likewise supplimented with the capability of tempering their weapons to deal additional damage, fortify shields and armor against destruction, and forcing their opponents backward with shoves or knockbacks. Mage Classes Mage classes is one of the two class categories into which both base and prestige classes are sorted. These classes focus on a wider range of spells and traits than combat classes, but have very limited selections of weapons, shields, and armor. While their spells are very useful and quick to use, the caster must remain still while casting and must have a free hand to do so. Base Mage Classes Bard Class Bards are musically inclined mages who specialize in control and disorienting magic.They are an excellent support class, and one of the best crowd thinners of all classes. Their spells include a trait allowing them to speak to all creatures, the capability to make enemies incapable of distinguishing friend and foe, and even a spell to control the actions of another player. Cleric Class The Cleric is, above all else, a healer and protector. They are well suited and welcomed into most groups, as they are extremely helpful to have on hand in combat. Their spells include healing spells, curing diseases and poisons, regeneration, and even resurrection. Druid Class Druids are nature oriented mages who bend the natural world around them to suit their purposes. They are excellent at weakening foes, defending, and impeding progress. Their spells include armor adding enchantments, the ability to ward or control beasts and plants, and the capacity to poison and ensnare foes. Elementalist Class The Elementalist commands the elements through their will, bringing down wind, water, fire, lightning, and ice on those who oppose them. They are largely combative, and their spells include traits rendering them immune to the elements they control, walls of flame, conjuring cyclones, throwing bolts of lightning, and freezing enemies solid. Enchanter Class Enchanters are the most well armed of the base mage classes, as they focus on improving arms and armor through enhancing magics. They serve their teams well, but can act just as effectively on their own. Their spells include the ability to transmute equipment from one material to another, mending broken equipment, imbuing a weapon with a maddening aura, and even flight. Necromancer Class The Necromancer is a dark and taboo spellcaster who uses the lifeless husks of the dead to suit their purposes. Their spells include command over undead creatures, the ability to speak to the dead, reanimating fallen players, and even using dead flesh to mend their own wounds. Shaman Class Shamans are a deeply spiritual class of mages who use their connection to the spirit world to interfere with magical energies and auras. Their spells include banishing, warding, and commanding spirits, cancelling magical effects, seeing through concealment, and stealing life from other players.